<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bumbleby and the Bee by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875315">Bumbleby and the Bee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force'>Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Oneshots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mild Sexual Content, This is the closest to explicit you’ll ever get from my ace ass, bees being dorks, mild depictions of nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Blake and Yang are doing the deed when a bee flies in through the window that they accidentally left open.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Oneshots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bumbleby and the Bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah... this is probably the closest thing to explicit that you’re ever going to get 😅</p><p>Definitely took a step outside my comfort zone with this one but I wasn’t too uncomfortable so I hope y’all enjoy 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake’s breathing hitches as Yang presses her against their bedroom door, slowly trailing kisses down her neck and chuckling lowly as Blake lets out a needy whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw. Does somebody need-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can either patronise me and sleep on that damn couch or you can let me take your shirt off.” Blake growls, though they both know there’s another option. All Yang has to is say “stop” and Blake would pull back. But for now, Yang’s throat bobs in a hard swallow at the calm order in Blake’s tone, her cheeks flushing as Blake pushes her towards the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, baby.” She breathes, stepping back and granting Blake access to her torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the phrasing you used back there? When that idiot tried to hit on you?” Blake murmurs, slowly taking Yang’s yellow flannel off of her shoulders and throwing it carelessly to the floor. She toys with the hem of Yang’s shirt, slipping her hands under the fabric to teasingly trace her firm stomach and smirking at the whimper it draws from her girlfriend. “You can call me baby… or you can call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She whispers into Yang’s ear, grinning when Yang whimpers again, louder as she reaches for her. Blake lifts Yang’s shirt over her head, leaving her in a simple, purple bra that makes Blake smile softly. She glances up with an arched brow, letting her smile become a smirk. “You know I like seeing you in my colours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please. Like I didn’t notice that yellow bra strap poking out all night.” Yang’s voice hitches as Blake throws the shirt behind her and steps forward to curl her hands around Yang’s hips, pulling her closer and into a gentle kiss as she slowly undoes her belt. “You’re just as bad as me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I, though?” Blake murmurs as she frees Yang from her boots, socks and pants and gives her gentle push onto the bed before crawling up to her and laying on top of her, arms crossing over Yang’s chest as she rests her chin on top of her arms and </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirks.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ass.” Yang murmurs, tone dripping with adoration and adoration, her hand moving to cup Blake’s jaw tenderly. Blake’s smirk softens and she lets Yang guide her up into another kiss, humming happily as Yang slips her hands under her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful.” Blake breathes out against Yang’s lips, pulling back and resting her forehead against Yang’s, gazing into her eyes as Yang flushes. “I’m so lucky to have you.” She adds, kissing Yang’s nose and smiling as she lets out a snorting giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the most gorgeous woman on Remnant.” Yang says, smirking as she flips their positions, grinning down at Blake’s surprised face. “Now… I’m feeling like I’m at a disadvantage here.” Yang says with a pout, plucking at Blake’s shirt pointedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you should </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably </span>
  </em>
  <span>fix that, sweetheart.” Blake drawls, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing as Yang’s eyes light up and she quickly fumbles for Blake’s shirt. “Always so eager.” Blake teases, giggling when Yang swats halfheartedly at her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Yang laughs softly, throwing Blake’s shirt off somewhere to the side before quickly doing the same to her pants, socks and heels. “I’m just glad you stopped it with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thousand and one zippers.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you!” Blake gasps, reaching up to hold her girlfriend’s cheeks between her hands and gently squishing them, glowering playfully at her. “I looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> good in that catsuit, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not complaining but seriously… it took you an hour to put the damn thing one.” Yang settles on top of her, voice distorted by her squished cheeks. “Even my </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair </span>
  </em>
  <span>was done by the time you had gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>one leg into it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Blake snorts, letting go of Yang’s face to cover her own, laughing quietly. “You really know how to set the mood, Yang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake, c’mon. You can’t blame me.” Yang smiles at her and gently pulls her hands away from her face to lean down and claim another kiss. “Your laugh is like… stupidly attractive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Stop.” Blake mumbles, her hands curling around Yang’s hips as she chuckles. “You’re the one with the cute lau-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake breathes in sharply as Yang nips gently at her neck, smirking against her skin as she kisses upward to her jaw. Slowly, Yang kisses every inch of Blake’s face, tenderly grazing her lips over her eyelids and gently marking her neck. Blake closes her eyes and lets herself enjoy this gentle affection. There’s no rush to move things along and she knows how much Yang enjoys showering her with adoration. Blake was more than happy to let her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, of course, until a low buzzing sound meets her ears and she swivels her cat ears to the sound. It sounds like a bee… and her thoughts are confirmed when she opens her eyes and sees it buzzing around her and Yang’s heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>OhmyGod!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She uncharacteristically squeals, ears pinning back as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>throws </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yang off of her, earning a surprised yelp as Yang hits the other side of the bed and falls into their decorative pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off!” Blake yelps, trying to dart away from the black and yellow insect. Unfortunately, this results in her falling off of the bed and onto her ass, grunting as her head hits the ground. “Mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucker!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” Yang calls in concern, leaning her face over the bed and watching Blake bat at the bee. “... seriously?” She asks dryly, crossing her arms and arching a brow. “All of this for a bee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Xiao Long. Bees are terrifying!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weeeellllll…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t finish that sentence and save your wife from this stupid bee!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. First of all…” Yang says, calmly catching the bee in her cupped hands and smirking down at a thoroughly flustered Blake. “You really know how to set the mood, Blake.” She says, repeating Blake’s own words back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake growls and flips her a middle fingered salute, earning a laugh as Yang walks over to the open window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second of all… this is what we get for leaving the damn window open.” She says as she lets the bee go outside and closes the window, locking it and turning to Blake with a softer expression, something that seems almost unsure though she quickly masks it with a smirk. “And third of all… We’re not married yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet being the operative word, sunshine.” Blake says, her heart melting as a slow smile cross Yang’s face. “Ow. I think I hit my head.” She hisses as she sits up, rolling her eyes fondly as Yang immediately jogs over to her, lilac eyes soft with concern.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, baby?” Yang murmurs softly, brushing Blake’s long hair from her face and cupping her head as she examines it. “No blood. How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Embarrassed with a bit of a headache but I’m fine otherwise.” Blake says, before shooting Yang an apologetic glance. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I can continue-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She falters for a moment, old insecurities and thinking habits creeping up on her. She jumps as Yang kisses her, soft and reassuring. She blinks up at her, heat creeping up towards her cat ears as Yang gives her a soft look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise. You’re allowed to change your mind.” Yang says softly, tilting her head slightly with a small grin. “Besides… we can always just cuddle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cuddles are nice.” Blake agrees, snorting as Yang scoops her up into her arms and settles them both onto the bed. She tucks her head under Yang’s chin and curls her hands against her chest, humming in content as Yang presses gentle patterns into her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Yang.” Blake murmurs, nuzzling Yang’s neck, sighing happily when her girlfriend pulls her closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Blake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake closes her eyes as Yang kisses her head, tugging their blanket over them as they slowly drift off to sleep, content to let the mood shift into something soft and tender.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>